Gaming devices currently exist with games and specifically bonus games in which a player has one or more opportunities to select masked bonus awards from a group of masked awards displayed to the player. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, and the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player then selects another masked award, and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme of this type.
Gaming machines also currently exist in which the game selects or determines the player's award. PCT application number PCT/AU97/00121 entitled, Slot Machine Game with Roaming Wild Card, published on Sep. 4, 1997, discloses this type of game. This application discloses a slot machine having a video display displaying a plurality of rotatable reels with game symbols. When the player receives a triggering symbol or combination, the game produces a bonus symbol. The bonus symbol moves from game symbol to game symbol temporarily changing the game symbol to a bonus symbol. If the change results in a winning combination, the player receives an award.
In the first known game, the player blindly selects masked awards until selecting the bonus terminator, which is immediately displayed. The player knows nothing about the location of any particular award, and there is no logical incentive to select any particular masked award as opposed to any another masked award. Choosing a masked award also poses no risk to a previously accumulated award. That is, there is no incentive to stop selecting. The only course of action is for the player to continue selecting until the player selects a terminator. The player's involvement in the bonus round and the player's level of enjoyment and excitement from the bonus round is thus limited.
The second known game has even less player interaction. The game completely determines the bonus round award, and the player has no effect on the outcome. The player is a mere observer to the bonus round sequence and participates only by receiving an award. In both games, the player is not prompted to calculate, weigh options, or explore any consequences of any action. To increase player excitement and enjoyment, it is desirable to provide a gaming device, and more specifically a bonus round of a gaming device, which prompts a player to calculate, weigh options and explore the consequences of the player's selection.
Another type of game enables players to accept or decline multiple award offers. TOP DOLLAR™, which is manufactured and distributed by the assignee of this application, provides the player with three offers and a final award. When an offer is given, the player may accept or reject it by pushing an accept button or indicator or a reject button or indicator, respectively. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted bonus amount and the bonus round terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game generates another offer for the player.
In the known offer/acceptance game, when the player rejects an offer, the player attempts to switch a current or guaranteed award for a higher value award. The game may instead provide a lower award. The game thus creates a risk for the player. The player does not have an opportunity to accumulate awards or offers. Enabling a player to accumulate awards or offers provides excitement and enjoyment to a player. A need therefore exists to provide an offer/acceptance game that enables a player to weigh options and explore the consequences of the player's selection and that enables a player to accumulate the awards or offers.